Adventure of the flat Pineapple
by Asabeth-Blue
Summary: A story about little Upamon! For my friend queendizzylizzy! I wuv this story!


A/N: Someone's going to hurt me for the title I know it. This is a little tale of how Upamon got lost in the Odaiba mall and survived, on a Weekend! (Poor Upa-Chan!)

Ken: Please note that A_B loves the in-training forms of all the Digimon.

Knuckles: Except for Yokomon, and Poromon for obvious reasons.

A_B: Pink!! (Though Poromon's still a cutie)

K&K: Uh, huh… *Sweatdrop*

A_B: *Starry eyed* Buka-Chan, and Upa-Chan, and Moti-Chan are my absolute faves. And the crests of Reliability and Knowledge relate them all!

Knuckles: Only one of which replies to you.

Ken: And even then we're not so sure.

A_B: *Death glare* Ahem! This fic is dedicated to my Liz-Chan. (queendizzylizzy) Because I hadn't yet seen any episodes of Angel, yet I'd like to, and to calm her down cause she says her computer and my dads are together in a sinister plot for world domination. ^_^

Ken: …I believe that…

Adventure of the Flat Pineapple 

It was a warm day, though quite humid and cloudy. The clouds floated above like Grey powder puffs, Grey-blue and Smoke-White, with a dash of silver-Grey. The slight wind blew up leaves of all colours and types overhead, and the sky looked a placid slate blue, readying up for either a quick shower, or a windy storm.

Warm within the bowls of a fairly large tote bag I breathed in the autumn air and snuggled against my partner's purple cotton jersey. His Kaasan had made him take it in case the warm humidity turned to a brisk cool wind. I was taking advantage of it being in the bag, protecting me from all the assorted junk, which I couldn't identify in the dim light. But that was okay too. I loved the dim Brown-Grey light, which shone in through the openings of the flap of the bag, and the smell of my best friend mixed in with his school things was very calming.

I sighed inside my little hide-away and peered out the flap once again, taking in the sites from my own little perspective. Hida Iori – that's my best friend, and partner – had told me that we were going to the mall to pick up a few things for his Kaasan and Grandfather. I had never been to a place called 'The mall' before, and was rather excited. Though I didn't mind laying my head down and waiting out the trip deep in my little coven of shadows.

I breathed another sigh of content and suddenly realised the sky was gone. It had gotten vaguely dimmer. Had we gone inside? Was this 'the mall'? I peered through the crack at a clear-ridged roof high above, shading the small area we were in.

Why did it look like that? All full of funny bumps, which made up lines. It was curved over like an arc, but was very high up.

There was a brief flash of darkness as we entered the building, and then I fell back with a yelp. Bright lights! Brighter than the sun! They were 'electrical lights' but they were so very bright…

"Upamon, shush!" Iori hissed from outside of my coven. I could tell very many people surrounded us. It was not only bright in 'the mall' it was noisy too. It smelt of a million things and I could hear humans talking, and walking past, and yelling, and children crying. There were other sounds too! There was the sound of paper rustling, strange squeaky things, clanking noises and other types of squeaks, which were more than the previous. I shuddered and dared to peer out at this strange place.

The floor shone brightly, in colours of White, blue, yellow, pink and orange. There were plants in pots, like Iori had in his apartment building, wooden seats, metal poles and… a very, very tall ceiling. I had to strain to see up the walls, which were covered in windows, and metal bars, past another floor quite easily seen from here, and another floor… I couldn't see the ceiling…

Iori hurried along, through crowds of many different people. Some were speaking in other languages, others wore very strange clothing; One of them had a lot of paint covering his face.

I was a little shaken, and decided that I would actually much rather stay in Iori's bag.

It was a little while later when we entered a nice quiet room. Compared to 'the mall' it was dark and small, with a pleasant smell in the air. I peered out and saw all sorts of wooden and metal things around the room. They were all pretty colours and there were old weapons and instruments too. I moved a little further forward to look at the pretty clothes hanging around the area.

Just then Iori put the bag down and a few second later I could hear him talking to someone; An older human. I peered out again and listened carefully.

"Konnichiwa. I'm here to receive a package addressed to 'Hida'."

"Alright then. Wait here a minute, I'll just go see if it's in yet."

"Arigato." It wasn't very interesting. I yawned and nudged at the bag flap a few times. I'd learnt once while Iori was in a place called 'The Library' that if I did this in the right way a couple of times, then the flap would open, and I could get out, or at least see around better.

I nudged at the flap once more and it opened with a quiet clipping sound. Just then I realised that Iori had once again been talking to the strange voiced human, and that the bag was lifting up. I struggled to get away from the opening but it was too late. I toppled out and rolled across the floor with a grunt. Ow. It doesn't matter thought, because Iori will just pick me up and put me back in the bag.

Right?

…Iori? (A/N: Aww! Gomen ^_^)

I sat on the roughly carpeted floor and stared around at the room, which was a lot larger than I first thought. It had very pretty carvings and materials on the walls. But I couldn't see Iori. Didn't he see me fall out of the bag? Or hear me when I landed? No?

I looked around again before hopping in the direction I was sure I saw Iori head in.

I got as far as the large opening, which I presumed was the door, before a pair of feet just about kicked me. I leapt out of the way and hide between a woven basket and a bronze statue, of a creature called a cat. But is was very big for a cat…

The person moved around in the shop, oblivious to his shoes near run-in with me. I breathed with relief and looked out the door. 'The mall' was out there. It was a lot bigger than the school, and I wasn't allowed to wander around there either.

Iori, where did you go?

I'm scared and lost, Iori. Come and find me!

I saw a lot of feet, and a lot of legs, fewer bodies, and even fewer faces. It boggled the mind to figure how come humans liked to get together in such a large, strange place. And so many of them too… maybe that's why it was so big…

Shaking off these rogue thoughts I tried to focus my attention on getting back to Iori. Right? Left? Maybe not even this way at all. I frowned.

This way. I hopped out into the crowd and followed the flow of legs. It was hard, dodging all those feet, and trying to keep going in one direction. Only a few leaps in a few seconds and already I was tired, but I had to keep moving, had to be quick. Otherwise someone would kick me, and then I would be lost, scared _and_ hurt!

I rolled away from a pair of spiky ended shoes, and bounced just before a pair of White squeaky shoes could stomp me; Around a pair of Brown unlaced shoes and over another pair of unlaced, purple shoes; Through a blue leg and yellow leg, and over a funny point tipped shoe.

I made it to the other side of the treacherous sea of legs and feet, and bounded behind a bronze stand. Inside was a small flat leaved bush, with pretty yellow and orange flowers. Distraction!

I focussed on catching my breath as I looked all around in search of Iori, then I looked behind the plant. I was up on the next floor, looking down at the first, and there was nothing in the way, save a metal bar aligned with my forehead.

I gulped and pressed against the bronze pot in fright. Too high up! Sure I would wander along cliff-faces in the digital world and even jump off a few, but then I was Armadiomon, or Digmon, never a little Upamon. And it was much higher up when I was this small…

"I wanna go home now…" I whimpered. Just then something landed on top of my head, then pulled back roughly, stroking me; A little hand? I turned to see a very young human, with barely any hair and all chubby with bright clothing. A baby.

"Blweea!" It said looking happy. I looked up at it in confusion. What did it want? "Ahh!" It reached out and stroked me roughly again; its hands were sticky and smelly.

"Stop that!" I told it. It stared at me, transfixed. Maybe I scared it.

It gurgled and reached out with both hands, grabbed me and pulled me onto its lap.

"Waa ha!" It blew a raspberry and hugged me happily. I grunted and struggled in its grasp, but then we two were lifted and I was trapped in a cage!

No. The baby had just lain back in its small hide-away, like my coven, but with a bigger hole, and bigger than Iori's bags. Iori…

I struggled in the little things arms and it laughed, hugging me tighter.

"Lemme go!" I told it. It gurgled and drooled. I took this as a bad sign. Then we stopped and the baby yawned, stretching up… uh oh.

"What is that?" A human female, the baby's mother, peered at me. I gave a squawked yelp and jumped away from the both of them. "Eek! It's a rat!" What's a rat? I bounced away from the scary woman and found myself in another place. It was quieter than 'the mall' but not as quiet as the room Iori had dropped me in. In it was lots and lots of books. I could still hear the woman yelling about rats and decided to hide under a table with a dark green cloth draped over it.

I breathed and tried to stop my little heart from beating itself out of me. I looked around at the shoes and legs going past the table, as well as a few brief glimpses of people's faces as they came in and out of the sliding doors.

I started to wonder if I'd ever find Iori again, when I saw a familiar pair of shoes. Grey white with dark purple, and the same coloured socks, with a red-purple strap. The person also had bare legs. Miyako?

I peered out at the person looking through the books on the table. It was Inoue Miyako! It was!

"Miyako!"

"Huh?" She looked around in confusion, thinking someone was beside her.

"Down here!" She looked down and gave me a startled look before she bent down to my level.

"Upamon?! What on earth are you doing down there?" She whispered.

"I fell out of Iori's bag in this dark room, and then I tried to follow him and lots of people almost kicked me. Then I was kidnapped by this baby human, and her mom called me a rat, and then I dived under here!" Miyako stared at me, trying not to laugh.

"Oh dear," She managed finally. She gently picked me up and grabbed a paper bag beside her leg. "We'd better go find Iori, before he finds out your gone." I snuggled against Miyako's stomach as she left the book room and out into the mall. It was just as bright, but not so scary, now I had Miyako to protect me way up here from being kicked, squished, or kidnapped.

I can see the ceiling now, its not that high up, and its also clear. I can see outside its windy, and the clouds have darkened. The mall isn't so big anymore.

We found Iori back in the dark room, looking around frantically, and the person behind the desk looking very worried about him. He was looking under baskets, in-between clothes and behind large boxes. He looked really scared, and very worried about me.

"Iori!" Miyako clamped her hand over my mouth the second I spoke0.

Why couldn't I? Iori was right there. I can can't I?

Iori spun around to see Miyako standing in the entrance and then down to see me in her arms. I grinned as he breathed a sigh of relief and looked extremely glad to see me. He came over and took me from his friend.

"Thankyou Miyako-san. I thought I'd lost him for good!" Miyako smiled down at us and nodded.

"My pleasure."

"You were making all that ruckus over a stuffed anim- toy?" Iori turned to the person, blushing slightly.

"He's a very special gift." Miyako told the woman, while tugging Iori by the shoulder. With that we left and Iori hugged me tightly.

"Don't you ever, ever do that again!" He sounded a lot like Takeru saying this. I smiled up at him and hugged back as best I could.

"I promise. I didn't like being without you! It was scary!" Iori smiled. Miyako shook her head.

"Wait till you hear were I found this little guy, he's been through quite a little adventure!"

"I wanna go home." I pouted. I was tired and I still didn't like the mall. Maybe Iori doesn't like it either, cause he seems relieved to be able to go.

"Good idea." Some people are giving the three of us odd looks as they walk past, or watch from afar.

"I'll walk with you. Looks stormy."

"I hope it doesn't rain on us." But I wasn't listening anymore. Iori was warm and safe, and I was protected while I was with him. Plus I'm tired now. No one really knows how hard it is to bounce continuously, through all of that.

Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a little bit. I'll tell Iori all about my little adventure… soon.

But first… I'm just going to rest here for a bit… just a little bit… I wanna tell the others too… right… after… sleep…

A/N: Hope you liked it!

Ken: And because we forgot at the start: Asabeth owns the title.

Knuckles: And down it goes!

A_B: What?

Ken: Knux is making a list of all the things you own.

A_B: Uuh… everything on the planet?

K&K: Asabeth!

A_B: Nimrods! Not Earth, my planet: Kataluna!

K&K: *Sweatdrop*

A_B: By the by, we can all thank my widdle Pichu Plushie for this story! Wave to the peep's Pichu-Chan!

(Malaysian Vibrating) Pichu Plushie: *Waves little paw at screen*

A_B: All right Minna-san! 1… 2… 3… AAWWWWW!!!

Ken: *Fakes throwing up*

Knuckles: *Facefault*

MVPP: Rrr, Rrr (R&R) o^_^o


End file.
